My Frozen Guardian
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Elsa and Anna were isolated ever since that little incident where Elsa nearly killed Anna. They never really talked, but some unseen guardian was watching over them, trying to mend their broken hearts. (No pairings, everything is friendly!) Oneshot!


**A/N: I just adored Frozen. So then I decided to write a nice little oneshot. I hope you like it!**

**Things that helped me write: Elsa Fan Poster by Cor104 and Official Frozen book cover - Elsa by kioewen who are both fantastic and on Deviantart and you need to look at these particular works. And I also listened to Boyce Avenue's cover of A Thousand Years, it's on youtube, go listen (I listened to it 30 times in a row!), it's magical.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.  
Shout-out: My friend, the ninja who stayed up chatting with me in this story's final stages. And my sister, HI! *Waves***

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa cradled her sister's cold, stiff body and couldn't understand why it had happened. Why did Anna have to leap? Why didn't she listen? Anna just got carried away, that's all.

"Anna, please wake up! _MOM! DAD_!" The little princess screamed, her sister was dying, and she couldn't stop her from leaving.

"Elsa! What happened in here?" Her mother asked, rushing to the girl's side.

"Elsa, this is out of control. What happened to Anna?"

"I don't know! I tried to catch her, but she was too fast! I didn't mean to!" Elsa collapsed into a messy heap of tears and misery.

Little did the princesses know, there was an unseen guardian watching over them.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa, let's go and play!" Anna knocked again on Elsa's door. It's been a month since the little princess saw her sister and she was painfully bored, to the point of making her dolls talk as if it was them.

Elsa had been hiding in her room, only allowing her parents in to give her food, clothes and help.

Right at the moment, she was alone, but she didn't care. She was a monster. She deserved nothing more than her only lonely solitude. Or so she thought.

"Elsa. Elsa, can you hear me?" The guardian asked from the window. The girl made no movement, she hadn't heard the boy.

"Elsa, I'm sorry, I tried to protect her, I did, I did." He begged for her to hear him, to understand that it wasn't her fault. That she didn't have to hide in fear.

She didn't hear him.

* * *

"Let's go build a snowman! Common, I've started talking to the paintings on the wall! You know that Joan thinks you're hiding from me because you're secretly an alien who isn't real? I told her she's absolutely demented! But seriously, let's go play!" Anna begged, jumping up and down in front of the door. No answer, as usual.

"No, Anna wait! Don't go, she needs you!" The guardian begged from behind the lonely child. For a second, she thought she'd heard something, but it was nothing, just another voice from another sad painting on the wall.

* * *

"Elsa, do you, wanna build a snowman?" Anna was on the verge of tears but Elsa still kept the door frozen shut, she blamed herself for the loneliness her little sister felt and letting their parents leave. She could've begged them to stay, then they wouldn't have died in that evil strom. Elsa heard Anna crying softly on the other side of the door and she felt worlds away, even if she opened the door she couldn't comfort the princess without freezing her.

"Elsa, I know it hurts. I know you feel it's your fault. Please believe me! You are not to blame, Anna needs you, you need her. Just, open the door." The tearful guardian begged to the queen who couldn't see him. The world seemed broken, shattered to all three of them. The shards threatening to strike their very hearts, eating away at their souls until nothing was left.

* * *

Elsa stood on the lonely mountain top, just her and her storm. And her guardian. She decided right then and there that she would never return to her kingdom. Anna would be a gentle, kind leader with the help of her fiance. Elsa would stay up here, where the cold would keep away visitors and her powers would keep her there.

She giggled at the thought of finally being free. She let it all go, testing her powers and making the snow bend to her will. She could get used to being free.

"Elsa! Elsa!" the guardian called after her, "Elsa, you can't leave, Anna and Hans, it's, well... you just have to go back!" he called, but then she built her castle, and he was trapped in with her.

"_Impressive_." He muttered as he glanced around at the magnificent ice palace. It truly was stunning, the detail in every snowflake, every crystal, the guardian was more than impressed, he was proud.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." The boy turned and saw something that was even more impressive than this feat of architecture: Elsa. She had traded her simple coronation gown for a beautiful dress made of ice, snow and cold. Her hair curled around the side of her neck like braided icicles. Her cheeks were painted a rosy pink from all the running and building and cold. Her smile, in a word: free. She was so free, and she was so happy.

"Be free, my frozen girl." The boy smiled sadly as he turned to leave.

"W-who are you?!" the ice queen squeaked behind him, he whipped his body around, falling over his staff and straight onto the floor.

"My name is Jack Frost, the cold never bothered me either." Jack smiled, feeling a little less cold in his cheeks, he was blushing.

"Well, then, prove it." She demanded, also blushing slightly at the sight of an audience for her little scene.

Jack simply nodded, raising his hand to his mouth and blowing into his open palm. A small flurry of snowflakes was sent Elsa's way, scattering lightly on her face. A small blue glow appeared around her eyes for a moment then disappeared, taking the snowflakes with it.

Elsa smiled brightly at Jack, embracing the guardian in a tight hug.

"Elsa, I know this'll sound weird, but I've been here with you the whole time. I've been watching and protecting you. And now I see, I was right about you. You are special." Jack smiled as he took the girl's face in his cold hands. Her face was warmer than his hands, he'd never liked warm things before, but this was a different warm, it was a cold warmth. It was frozen.

"But, you can't do what you're meant to do in these palace, isolated from the world. You need to go back, for Anna."

"No, I-I can't. Jack, they're afraid of me. I can't control my powers, I'll hurt them, I'll hurt Anna." She was crying now, frozen drops of tears fell from her eyes and onto Jack's cool hands. Jack brushed the tears away gently, speaking softly, "maybe, maybe not. You don't know unless you try. But, I have to go. You've seen me and that means you're ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Elsa asked, grabbing his wrists. She needed him to stay a bit longer. To help her understand.

"Ready to decide who you are and how to use your powers. But, I'll always be right here," Jack took her hand, placing it to her chest before placing his hand to his chest. They were both crying now.

"Elsa, you have turned into a beautiful young woman, whom I am very proud of. Thank you." Jack spoke softly, as if raising his voice above a murmur would shake the castle and cause it to topple over.

Before either of them knew what was going on, they were kissing. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was sad, and cold. It was hello and it was goodbye.

A flurry of snowflakes and he was gone. Elsa never saw her frozen guardian again, but she knew he was there, he was always there, watching her.


End file.
